


Beyond the Stars

by Bittodeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien!Iwaizumi, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, First Kiss, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, well just a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is a child when he first encounters aliens. To be exact, an alien named Iwaizumi.<br/>Oikawa is still a child when he calls Iwaizumi again.<br/>And Iwaizumi realizes he never was in control when it concerns a certain human child.</p>
<p>Rated T for the language and it's not that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know. I got carried away with the idea of an alien Iwaizumi watching over Oikawa and it somehow turned out like this.

Oikawa, five years old, switched off the light, sighing, still staring at the star-filled sky. It looked like aliens wouldn’t come that night. He kept sending them messages, but they never came. He turned away from the window, his too-long pyjamas pants dragging under his feet, grabbed his worn-out teddy bear and prepared to return to bed, when the wind rustled through the open window. He turned and gasped.

He was there.

Shyly, he walked forward, his hands wriggling behind his back.

“Hello”, a kind, strong, powerful voice murmured.  
“Hum…” Oikawa started, spinning his body as he stared. “Are you an alien?”

It had to be an alien. The man standing in his room was tall and sturdy, with jet-black hair and quite dark skin. He looked human, but when the moonlight touched his skin, it shone slightly, as if his skin was covered in gold powder, and there was this eerie feeling about him – he had to be an alien.

“I am”, the alien said, kneeling to be at the same height as him. “My name is Iwaizumi. I saw you calling for us.”  
“I’m Oikawa Tooru”, the child said with a smile. “Where are you from? And why do you look like humans?”

The alien chuckled – the human child was really cute, after all – and sat down.

“I come from a planet really, really far away, in the constellation of the Scorpio. And we look like you because that’s the way we are. There is no reason.” The child’s eyes widened and Iwaizumi resumed: “My people watches over yours. We have been for centuries. Back in those days, you called us your gods.”

Now, Tooru’s mouth was hanging open. The alien looked through the window.

“I’ll have to go back.”  
“Take me with you!” the child said, reaching out for him.

Iwaizumi stood up, stared at him, smiled and ruffled his hair.

“You’re too young. Call me again in a few years of time.”

And he disappeared.

 

Three years went by, and Oikawa, eight years old, felt like he was old enough. He had looked for information on Iwaizumi and his people, but found nothing. Now, surely, he would be old enough. He put on some clothes – he was not a baby anymore, he couldn’t receive an alien in his pyjamas and without any food to propose – and put a plate of cookies on his desk. He clicked on and off his light several times at the window, and put it back.

Suddenly, Iwaizumi was here. He hadn’t change a single bit during those three years – except, maybe, he was shining brighter? It was hard to tell. The alien’s eyes glowed when he saw him.

“Little Tooru! You’ve really grown up since last time”, he said with a smile. _Crap, I thought he would forget, he was just a kid back then!_  
“Iwaizumi-san”, Tooru said very seriously, “I’m ready to go to your world!”

The alien chuckled and ruffled his hair.  
“You’re still too young, Tooru. Call me again in a few years.”  
And he disappeared once again. Tooru looked at the plate of cookies – Iwaizumi hadn’t even eaten a single cookie.

 

Years went by, Oikawa was fourteen and did his best to learn about the mysterious alien, but there was no information about him, even in mythologies from all over the world. Sometimes, he wondered if he hadn’t dreamt about it. He even thought about calling him just to see if it was a dream, but never went through with it. What is Iwaizumi got upset and refused to come back later?

 

Years went by. Oikawa had relegated Iwaizumi to a made-up character from his childhood. Aliens would never look like this. Alien would never answer the call of a kid in the middle of the night. Alien would never be like Iwaizumi. So Oikawa stopped trying to contact aliens altogether. They would come if they wanted him, right?

 

Oikawa slammed his bedroom’s door and collapsed on his bed, crying and cursing – why did they have to lose against Karasuno? _Why?_ Why was he never good enough? Never? He bit his pillow, muffling his angered cries as he kicked the bed repeatedly.

The moon was shining brightly when he finally looked up, his eyes red-rimmed. He gritted his teeth, grabbed his flashlight and went to the window, opening it violently. It was Iwaizumi’s fault, wasn’t it? The memory had almost faded, all he could remember was the tall figure of a man looming over him. This, and his words: “You’re too young. Call me again in a few years.”

“Well now almost _ten years_ have passed”, he screamed through the window, his voice broken, “am I still not good enough?”

He clicked the flashlight on and off violently several times, but as nothing happened, he slammed it to the ground.

“You were just a _liar_ , Iwaizumi, your people never _cared_ for us!”  
“What did I do to deserve those cries?” a voice called from his room, behind him.

He spun on his heels and his eyes flew wide open: a young man was standing there, around his age, with black hair supporting a shining crown made of star-dust. He was not as tall as him, but he was brawny, with dark skin and white clothes, and golden reflects to his skin.

“How… How…”  
“You called me, Tooru”, the man said. “And I promised you that if you called, I would come.”

Oikawa took a few steps on trembling legs, his hand cupping Iwaizumi’s cheek as tears began pouring on his cheeks once more.

“You’re real… Oh my God you’re real!” he said, tightly hugging Iwaizumi.  
“T-Tooru, let me go, that’s embarrassing!”  
“ _Never_. I’m old enough, now. I can force you to stay here.”  
“I would advise you not to do that”, the alien said. “Tooru, look at me.”

Oikawa obeyed and looked at him. The alien was smiling gently.

“Gods, look at how much you’ve grown since I last saw you… You’re a fine young man, now.”  
“Stop speaking like you’re so much older than me!” Oikawa scowled. “You look like you’re about my age!”

Iwaizumi chuckled, biting his knuckle.

“But I _am_ centuries older than you.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened.

“I’m not like you, Tooru. I may look human, but I’m not.”  
“I don’t care. Take me with you.”  
“Tooru, you are still young, you can-”  
“I _won’t_. You told me to wait, to grow up, well, I’m grown-up! What are you waiting for? That I’m an old man on the verge of death?”

Iwaizumi frowned. _Fuck, I could handle a cute kid, but right now he is too damn cute._ He flicked his fingers at his forehead.

“Use your head, _Shittykawa_. I am an alien prince, what would I need a lousy human like you for?”

Oikawa took a step back, stunned, and tripped over his shoes. Iwaizumi saw the tears in his glassy eyes. _Oh crap._

In a second, he was beside him, holding him tightly against him and rocking him gently.

“No, no, I never meant that, Tooru, never ever, so please don’t cry, don’t cry, I promise I’ll never say that again…”  
“You don’t care for me”, Oikawa sobbed, “you never did!”  
“ _I do!_ I’m here, aren’t I? Do you think I visit humans just for the sake of it when I’ve got so much to do? I’m _here_. I came, every time you called for me, I came. Crap, just look at me, I came when I should be at my own engagement party! I came because _you_ called me, because _you_ needed me!”

Oikawa looked up from his chest.

“Do you mean it?”  
“Oikawa”, Iwaizumi breathed, “I’ve been watching over you for years. When you called the first time, I was just curious. But you were so cute, and I thought you would forget about me, but you didn’t, so when you called again I came but… You were so young and so eager, I panicked, okay? I panicked. And now… Now I know how hard you work for the things you love and how much you care for the ones you love, and I can’t… I can’t take you from them.”  
“So you won’t let me come with you?” Oikawa sniffed.  
“No, I won’t.” Oikawa started to pull away, but Iwaizumi gripped him firmly. “I’ll stay here. I’ll stay here with you. I’ll live as a human, with you.” His fingers brushed against Oikawa’s cheek. “I can manipulate everyone, make them think I’ve always been by your side, because it is true. I’ve always been with you.”

Oikawa stared at him, dumbfounded.

“But… you’re a prince… and your fiancée…”  
“To Hell with that”, Iwaizumi roared – and the sound was nowhere near human, “I’m here, just where I always wanted to be. I’ll stay here… only if you want me to.”

Oikawa stared at him with glassy eyes and buried his face in his chest.

“Of course I want you to!”

Slowly, gently, Iwaizumi pressed his lips against his. _Of course I want you to._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you thought about it, either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, Iwaizumi isn't a very good prince.


End file.
